An Ambush
by Tboyz
Summary: "What happened to you?" Cade asked. "An ambush, a trap. Set by humans." Came the broken reply. How did this exactly play out?


_**A few weeks after the events of Dark of the Moon**_

Sam gazed out of the windshield of Optimus' vehicle form. He wasn't looking at anything specific, really. Just observing the nature next to the road the Autobot was driving on and listening to his engine.

He sighed and looked at the steering wheel, "Hey, Optimus."

A moment before the Autobot logo lit up and a deep voice came out of the speakers, "You sound troubled, is there anything the matter?"

The boy played with his keys, "Well, not per se, but I've been thinking about something. Or rather, someone."

"Care to fill me in, Sam?"

"Ironhide." Sam said, and he swore he heard the engine sputter. "I've never actually talked with any of you guys about his death, or seen a reaction apart from Bumblebee." He gazed meaningfully at one of the rear view mirrors. "I heard from Ratchet once that you don't like to express yourself much."

Optimus sounded more guarded than usual, "We all grief differently, Sam. Ratchet of all bots should know that."

Sam sniffed, "I think a little talking would do you good, Optimus. I know Bee couldn't keep it in after a while."

For a few moments all was quiet except for the engine running and.. an explosion? He heard Optimus groan in pain and felt the quick deceleration as the truck ground to a halt. "What was that? Decepticons?" He asked the Autobot as he looked in the rear view mirror, three black jeeps with rocket launchers on the back mounted by.. humans?

"No, Sam." Optimus said, a hint of pain in his well masked voice. "Human soldiers, but they're not NEST. They don't have the proper sensor signature."

"Well, what the hell do they want?" Before Optimus could answer his question one of the jeeps fired a rocket at the red truck. "Whoa!" He grunted at the sudden acceleration of Optimus as he swerved to dodge the missile. The jeeps kept following.

"I have no clue, Sam. I'll contact NEST base, maybe they'll know more." A radio static filled Sam's soundscape of exploding rockets and screeching tires. "Optimus Prime to NEST Base, do you read me?"

There was no connection whatsoever, "Optimus Prime to NEST Base, do you copy?"

"What is happening there?!" Yelled Sam at no one in particular.

 _ **NEST Base of Operations, 1 hour earlier.**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what in fucks name is this?" Lennox said to Epps as a semi-old guy with a small beard walked into his Base of Operations. His nameplate said: Harold Attinger, and he was accompanied with 7 other soldiers dressed in the same type of clothing as him.

Lennox walked up to him, Epps trailing behind him. "Sorry, sir, but you can't be here. I don't know how you and your friends have gotten access here, but this is confidential."

Harold smirked wryly, causing unease to spread through Lennox. "It seems you haven't been notified yet, William Lennox."

"Notified of what?"

Harold pushed a legal document into the hands of Lennox, "NEST has been disbanded, soldier. My new division, Cemetery Wind, will be taking over. You are not needed anymore."

Lennox read the document, his brow creasing in anger. Epps read it with him. "This is an outrage! Why was I not informed of this development?"

Attinger plastered that same creepy smirk back on his face, "The president and I thought it would not be prudent to inform you of such a big decision. We didn't want any, let's say, protests from you or your soldiers."

"Do any of the Autobots know?" Epps asked after a moment of watching Lennox silently fume.

"No." Harold answered deliberately. "I will make sure the aliens are duly informed of this change in command. You have my word, soldier."

Epps nodded, satisfied. Before Lennox could reply Attinger started speaking. "Talking about the.. Autobots." There was an odd tone when he said Autobots. "Where is their leader, Optimus Prime?"

Lennox sighed, and pointed at one of the many screens adorning the room. "Currently he is driving on this road. He pinged us his location in need of emergencies. We can contact him from here though, if that is what you desire."

Harold smiled, "That won't be necessary, soldier. I have enough information. You are dismissed."

Lennox nodded dejectedly, and walked with Epps and his soldiers out of the room. His old Base of Operations now taken over by the new organization Cemetery Wind.

Lennox couldn't shake the feeling of unease, he glanced at Epps. "I don't trust this guy with his documents and smooth talk. We need to contact Morshower."

Epps nodded, "Right.. you're right."

Attinger looked at the screen displaying the Prime's location with a savage gleam in his eye. "Okay boys, let's prep this place for prime hunting." He grabbed the radio on his belt, "Savoy, you're up."

* * *

"The connection is severed." Informed Optimus Sam in a disturbingly calm voice given the situation. Another rocket whizzed by and this time the explosion actually made his ears ring. The windows were quickly closed by Optimus for his safety.

"Argh! What about the Autobots?"

More static filled the truck cabin, "It appears they have a signal jammer in one of the jeeps. Only NEST should have the technology to do this."

Sam snapped at him in wild panic, "Well obviously not, Optimus!"

Two rockets were fired simultaneously at different angles, Optimus was only agile enough in his vehicle mode to escape one. The other missile hit him straight in the back, Optimus cursed in Cybertronian at the pain. "This is getting out of hand, I have to transform!"

Optimus Prime again ground to a halt before Sam could respond in any kind. The Prime spun around until he was face to face with the approaching jeeps. Millions of little pieces of metal transformed to make the truck into a 28 foot robot with a human in his hands.

The jeeps stopped in front of Optimus, rocket launchers trained straight on him. "Cease fire!" Optimus warned, "I'm Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots! There is no reason to attack me!"

A white male adorned in a Matrix style coat and sunglasses stepped out of the middle jeep. "Your actions, _Optimus Prime_ , caused the deaths of too many humans in Chicago." His eyes narrowed under his sunglasses. "Including my dear sister."

Sam heard the incoming choppers and tanks on the road behind them as he looked indignantly at James Savoy, Optimus glanced at the incoming heavy weaponry in silent worry. "That wasn't his fault, you idiot! The Decepticons caused all the destruction in Chicago!" He gestured angrily at Optimus' worried faceplate, "The Autobots – and especially Optimus here – saved your sorry asses from the Decepticons!"

"Sam.." Optimus tried to whisper, though the boy wasn't having any of it.

"The Decepticons wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the war with the Autobots. It is the fault of their whole race why our cities are such a shit show at the moment!" James argued.

Before Sam could angrily retort, Optimus tersely spoke out. "Enough! What is it you want from me, or my fellow Autobots?"

The two tanks and three choppers behind them stopped as Savoy spoke menacingly, "Your heads, alien."

Sam grew red faced from anger, but before he could reply Optimus masked his mouth and spoke. "I cannot let you harm Sam, or my fellow Autobots. This is non-negotiable, human."

"Very well then." James said rather quietly, he gestured with his hand. "Kill them both."

The first thing Optimus did was open up a compartment in his chest for Sam to stay in, this was all done in the span of a second. The choppers ascended for a better position and opened fire with their mini-guns while the tanks drove backwards while firing their first shots.

Because of securing Sam's safety Optimus didn't have much time to dodge. He also didn't have his energon sword or shield, they were in the trailer back at base. So he was at a major disadvantage.

The first barrage of bullets didn't do much damage to his armor. But the one tank shell that hit came full force into his back and send the Prime on his knees. The jeeps opened fire and Optimus had to protect his faceplate with one arm, it taking all of the brunt force. Optimus moaned in pain as his outer armor burned away.

As the barrage of bullets didn't let up and he heard the noise of the tanks reloading, Optimus came to a conclusion. "ENOUGH!" To ensure his and Sam's survival, he _had_ to harm these humans.

His undamaged arm keeping him from smacking on the road face first transformed into one of his Ion Cannons. He pushed himself upright and only got grazed by one tank shell in his side.

The first thing he did was turn around and open fire upon the tanks. Their armor was strong, but Cybertronian weaponry was easily superior. The first tank exploded in a fireball of energon residue. The second tank got another shot off – right in his shoulder – before also being destroyed by his Ion Cannon.

"Argh!" Optimus groaned in pain at his multiple injuries, energon leaking from every wound.

The choppers spread out in anticipation of the Autobots' fire, just as the jeeps began driving erratically.

"Attinger! We need backup, the alien is too strong!" James said into his radio, the jeep keeping a larger distance than before.

The reply came quick, "It's already sent, we have plenty of drones to survey the situation."

The Prime tried to transform his left hand, but was unable due to his injuries. The constant barrage of heavy bullets pummeling his weakening armor and open joints. A jeep behind him opened fire and another one driving a bit too close to Optimus got crushed by his left hand. He ducked just in time to dodge the missile.

After two missed shots Optimus hit one of the choppers, it came crashing down on the other jeep and exploded violently. The last one keeping a longer distance than the others. Before the other two choppers knew it they were both shot down by a bolt of compressed energon, Prime's excellent fighting skills showing through.

Optimus allowed his cooling system to recover as he surveyed the last jeep backing away. He narrowed his optics, it was the one with the accuser inside of it. But before he could do anything his optics widened at the form of a Lamborghini slowly strolling up next to the jeep. It transformed after a moment to reveal the infamous bounty hunter, "Lockdown!"

The prime heard the sound of two tanks and three new jeeps approaching him from behind. Though he paid them no mind as he watched Lockdown's face transform into a vicious looking cannon. Before Optimus knew it the shell had already penetrated his upper chest. "Hgrk!"

Trying to recover from the shock took too long and the Prime was already hit with two more shells from Lockdown, one in his abdomen and another next to his spark. The leader of the Autobots screamed in agony and fell on his knees, one hand keeping him up as the other grasped his bleeding abdomen.

The cushioned compartment in his chest keeping Sam safe broke apart with all the abuse and the boy fell unceremoniously on his face. He came back to his bearings and looked at the Primes' mangled frame. "Optimus! Are you okay?! Say something!"

Optimus groaned in pain and shook his head 'No' as the jeeps surrounded them. His vocalizer was broken, the Autobots' voice coming out garbled and damaged. "Run, Sam. I can't protect you." Optimus's vocalizer emitted worrying static, "Go find the Autobots."

Just as Sam started running multiple men with machine guns came out of the jeeps, guarding the edge of the forest. "'Go find the Autobots' huh?" A soldier droned, "I think we can use you for some time, young man."

In a desperate attempt to help Sam Optimus tried to crush one of the jeeps, but before he could a missile hit him full in his shoulder, blowing him on his back. "Arrrgh.."

Three soldiers pummeled Sam to the ground, the young skinny man no match for them. "Let me fucking go you assholes!" Sam cursed.

His arms were put behind his back and tied stuck with a zip tie. One of the soldiers picked up his struggling body and threw him in one of the jeeps. Said jeep was preparing to speed back to Lockdown and James, who were watching silently with sick interest.

"What can I do to save Sam?" The Prime thought desperately, multiple warning messages about his bodily functions filling his vision. A crazy idea filled his damaged mind: Overloading his Ion Cannon, it would create a huge energon cloud, but render is weapon systems fully damaged. Leaving him defenseless.

"I will die either way." Optimus thought bitterly as the Ion Cannon on his right hand began glowing more than usual.

A soldier tapped his colleague on the soldier, "Hey guys, what's he doing?"

"No idea, sir."

But before any more discussion could be made, the Ion Cannon exploded in a blue smoke explosion. The corrosive nature of Energon burning the humans alive and burning his armor at the same time.

His optics searched for the jeep with Sam, he saw it, but was already too late. "SAM!" He garbled with is broken vocalizer.

The jeep was driving past Lockdown and down the road. He now only had two choices, suicide and try to go after Sam, or save himself and escape with the distraction still present. Even though it pained him worse than his physical injuries. Optimus Prime transformed with much difficulty and drove off into the woods without anyone seeing him escape.

A few moments later he could hear Lockdown's furious voice, "PRIME!"

James slammed on his steering wheel, "We almost had him, goddammit." His radio crackled, "Sir, but we do have the boy. We already know he knows the current positions of most of the Autobots. We have a lead."

"Excellent. Get to it, I want that information, stat!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack. Cease all contact with humans."

Not before long Optimus got out of the forest and onto another road. After a few minutes he spied another model truck that looked like it had seen much better days, perfect. The truck was scanned and Optimus parked himself in an abandoned parking lot.

Before he could contact any of the Autobots directly; his leaking Energon and his numerous injuries, including a damaged spark chamber, got the better of him and the Leader of the Autobots was forced into a deep sleep mode.


End file.
